We can wait
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Sequel? I'm not sure if that's the right word, sorry... well, continuation to 'What hurts the most' please enjoy!


I got a feeling this isn't right...well, please tell me what you think...

* * *

We can wait…

* * *

"Nin nin!" Natsu and Happy have been goofing out for a long time. Today their playing as ninja's

"Hahahaha…" Lisanna was laughing.

"NIN! Ni-…n" Natsu stopped when he saw Lucy enter. It's been days since that accident happened and this was the first time Lucy entered the guild again.

"Oh, Lucy, Long time since you came, you are ok now?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, a bit…fine I guess" Lucy gave a smile.

"Lucy!" Happy flew to Lucy, hugging her "You weren't coming here and Natsu didn't want to go to your house! Right Natsu?" Happy turned to Natsu.

Natsu just stood at the table, looking at Lucy.

"Its fine Happy" she patted his head. Then she went to the counter. She never glanced at Natsu, not even saying 'hi'

Everyone began chattering.

"Natsu's not trespassing in Lucy's house?"

"She didn't even greet him"

"Something's not right"

Lucy sat next beside Loke. Loke gave her a glance, and she looked at him with a serene smile. She turned back to Mirajane and asked for food. Loke looked at Natsu.

He was still on the table, not moving. Happy was getting worried at him. Loke turned his head back to the counter, he patted Lucy's head. Natsu was heating up.

Chattering went on again.

"Since when did Loke and Lucy get close?"

"Natsu's burning up"

"What's the meaning of those glances?"

Natsu stopped his fury when Lisanna pulled his scarf.

"Hey Natsu" she said with a smile "Can you help me?"

"About what?"

"I wanted to do this job, but Big brother is sick, can you come with me?"

Something hit Lucy. Loke, Mira and Levy noticed it.

"Well…" Natsu gave a glance at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Levy went next to Lucy. Snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, still with the same smile, her eyes were shinning, but it wasn't star light shine or a happy shine, it seemed like a teary shine.

"Uhm…I want a hug!" She buried Lucy's face on her chest. Then she whispered something in her ear.

"Wipe those" she said in a low voice only Lucy could hear.

"S-sure…Levi…" Lucy hugged Levi back. If anyone looked closely, Lucy was trembling.

"Well? Please?" Lisanna was pleading.

"Sure…" Natsu agreed, he went down the table and Lisanna wrapped her arm around his.

"Let's go!" she was in spirit "but wait"

Lisanna went to Lucy. Natsu wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. Lucy lifted her head, her eyes were dry, and Levi's shirt was a bit wet.

"Thanks for the hug Lucy!" she gave a smile then went off.

"No problem, Levi" Lucy said as a thank you. Levi gave her a small glance then her face showed worry.

"Lucy?" Lisanna approached her.

"Oh, Hi Lisanna" Lucy did her best to be casual. She looked at Lisanna straight. She had a cute face and warm atmosphere. Kind and sweet.

"Are you really ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sick" she smiled to it "any problem?"

"Well, when I got back, that's when you seem out of it" she began "they said you weren't like that"

"Well…" Lucy was thinking of a way to escape this conversation "I was practicing"

"Practicing?" Lisanna was confused.

"Opening all my keys in one go…I kind of gotten overboard so I'm feeling weak and sick" she said.

"Oh…Well, I wanted to ask, if Natsu can come with me…He already agreed"

"Why ask me?"

"They said, you never go to jobs without Natsu…so maybe you were thinking of having a job with him, I just wanted to know…"

"You can have him" She said it plainly straight, but there was a small crack in her voice.

"Really?"

"Don't worry about it, I don't own Natsu, he can decide on his own, on who he wants to go with" Lucy gave a fake smile, her eyes were shining again. It was as if Lucy was about to cry. Natsu was wide eye. He knew Lucy wasn't practicing, everything was a lie. He just knows it.

"Are you crying?" Lisanna asked, worried.

"Huh?" Lucy rub her eye, then looked at Lisanna again "Hadn't been sleeping well, I need to rest, my eyes are getting watery"

"Oh… Well, I hope you get better, do you want Natsu to-" Loke cuts Lisanna.

"I'll take Lucy home" he said. Lucy looked at him and gave him a thanking look.

"Loke can handle it. Enjoy your trip, Bye Lisanna" Lucy stood and walk past Natsu. Natsu was supposed to hold her hand, but she shoves it away from him without anyone noticing.

"Wait, what about your meal?" Mirajane asked.

"I lost appetite, too much tired" Lucy didn't even look back and she was heading by the door.

Natsu was heating up again, as Loke passed by him. Loke said something that heated Natsu up more.

"You're losing her, better cool down, how about getting Gray to make you chill?" then Loke went after Lucy.

"Stop…" Natsu mumbled, everyone looked at him "Stop telling me what to do!"

"Relax Natsu" Lisanna touched his shoulder. Natsu didn't want to relax but he obeyed. He lowered the tension in his body.

"Let's go" Natsu told her in a relaxed tone and both went out.

"Phew…the atmosphere doesn't seem nice, what's up with those two?" Macao asked.

"Who knows" Cana looked at Levi who had a worrisome face.

Everyone was worried at the two who were once close.

Days past, Lucy and now also Loke never came back to the guild.

However, Natsu and Lisanna just got back.

"That was fun" Lisanna smiled.

"You bet!" Natsu, looking refreshed smiles with satisfaction.

"I see your back" Mirajane greeted her little sister with a hug.

"Hey, Natsu" Gray waved at him.

"What do you want?"

"Plue~" Plue said, he was on the table.

"Hey, what's Plue doing here all alone?"

"PLUE~~" he stated loudly.

"What?" Natsu's refresh got tensions again. The door opened, in came Lucy and Loke.

"Thanks again" Lucy smiled. She looked at Gray and Plue, completely ignoring Natsu.

"Plue! Come here" Lucy kneels to the floor. Plue came down the table, running into Lucy. Lucy hugged him tight.

"I wonder where you went. You stayed in the guild the while time?" Plue nodded.

"I took care of him" Gray said "well forced too, he followed me around"

"Thanks Gray" Lucy gave the smile she always had. The cheerful one.

"Well, where did you go?" Erza asked, she was polishing her swords.

"I accompanied her on a job" Loke answered.

"What job?" Erza asked.

"Exterminating some illegal business" Loke answered again.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, it was fun" Lucy smiled.

Natsu clenched his fist. He went to talk to Lucy, but she began to turn away, heading out.

"Lucy!" for the first time this past two weeks, Natsu had gotten courage to talk to her, but, well, it was furious that got him to talk to her more than courage.

Lucy ignored his call and went on walking out of the guild. He was supposed to stop her from exiting when she summoned Gemini.

They transformed into Lucy and a copy of Natsu himself.

"You shouldn't get mad without any reason" Gemi playing as Lucy said,

"I know how you feel, but Lucy doesn't want you to-" Mini was cut by the true Natsu.

"Let me through"

"No" both said in unison. Natsu was intending to burn them away but they suddenly disappear. He looked at the door and Lucy was long gone.

"Darn…" He muttered and then started running.

"What is wrong with those two?" Gray wondered.

"Let them solve it out" Erza said, she turned to Loke "You know what's going on. Speak" it was an order.

"Sorry" he replied "I'm not allowed to say a thing"

"Speak" Erza repeated with a more harsh tone.

"Leave them alone" someone said. Everyone looked at Lisanna.

"Let them be" Lisanna bowed her head.

"You knew?" Loke asked.

"Big sister can't keep it to herself" she said.

"Sorry…" Mira muttered.

"Will Lucy be ok?" Levi asked.

"She will be" Lisanna said, she was a peaceful smile, she turned and started walking to the counter.

As she walked and eyes were on her she whispered to herself "I guess even in his act, some girl did get to like him" she smiled at what she thinks as her conclusion and helps out Mira.

Lucy was walking the riverside.

"Miss Lucy! Be careful!" the boatman shouted. Lucy wasn't listening. She was deep in thoughts.

_"You want to join Fairy Tail right? Then come with me!"_

_"Try putting even a scratch on Lucy and I'll turn you all in to dust"_

Then she remembers how mad he was.

"LUCY!" the familiar voice echoed in Lucy's ear, as she turned, she accidentally slips and goes in the river. She threw Plue before she got in the water.

As she went down, she didn't bother rising up. She could hear Natsu shouting her name.

'I guess…the thought of drowning was turned reality…will he save me? I think it's better to end this way…'

Splash…

Lucy had her eyes closed as she was running out of air. She opened them when she heard something or someone dive in.

To her surprise…

'Pink hair…' she said in her thoughts. She raised her hand; he took it and took hold of her tight. They rose back up and Lucy was choking out water.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" the boatman offered Lucy and Natsu a ride back to land.

They went to Lucy's House. Natsu dried up with his flames. Lucy was on the couch, wrapped with a large towel.

"Lucy-" Natsu was cut by Lucy's words.

"I'm fine, go back to the guild; I don't need your help"

Happy and Plue was on the bed, looking at Natsu and Lucy with worried eyes.

"Lucy, I-"

"Just go!"

"Lu-"

"I said go-" Lucy stopped talking as Natsu was standing in front of her. His arms were both resting on the sofa's back, trapping her. He was looking directly in her eyes. She couldn't help it, and tears flow.

"Lucy, I…"

"You heard me…that day, am I right?" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Next time, make sure that scarf doesn't get blown and get noticed on the window…" she had a smile on her lips but tears still flow. She lowered her head.

"I…" he also lowered his head. Resting his forehead on her hair.

"I…never expected…" he said in a low voice. He remembered the words she and Lisanna had told him from the past.

"_If you keep that tough guy act, no girl will ever like you"_

"Its fine…you don't have to rush things…" she said as she gripped on the towel tighter.

"But…I never thought anybody…"

"Natsu, your being childish adds up to your good points, remember that"

Both raised their heads and then stick both their foreheads together. They looked at each other's eyes, and then smiled.

_The world can wait…They can wait…They'll do it step by step….even in his tough act…even in her sanity…Friendship starts, then grow and grows…to the unexpected…_

_So they can say…_

"_We can wait… for each other to grow"_

* * *

The last part just came in my mind…not sure about the meaning…well, It's a sequel to 'What Hurts The Most'... is Sequel right? well…Hope you like it! Please Review


End file.
